


Трагикомедия смерти и воскрешения Тима Дрейка в пять стадий принятия и эпилог

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будто в ответ на его растерянность небо у него за спиной рассекла на несколько осколков яркая молния.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы медик, возьмите водку и постарайтесь забыть все, что вы учили. Ибо Дик Грейсон ложился на медицину в этом тексте много, очень много раз.

Зима в этом году выдалась очень холодной. Залив практически полностью покрылся толстым слоем льда, по которому ― в большинстве случаев — можно было даже спокойно прогуливаться, не боясь провалиться.  
Всё случилось в начале февраля, когда морозы были особенно сильными. Он исчез прямо посреди собрания, но Брюс только ночью понял, что что-то не так.  
Они искали его несколько часов и вот теперь, совершенно случайно, Бэтмен его нашёл.

Он лежал на животе, погрузившись в ледяную воду на треть, правой рукой, правой ногой и правой половиной лица. Кое-что присыпало инеем, кончики пальцев и ладонь почернели, и левый локоть обледенел и покрылся тёмной коркой.  
Он лежал на льду в одном поло и горчичного цвета джинсах. Один ботинок где-то потерялся вместе с носком, и, осматривая найденное тело, Бэтмен долго не мог отвести взгляда от скрюченных отмороженных пальцев.  
Когда Брюс перевернул его на спину, и вода, колыхнувшись, вдруг окрасилась красным, словно жуткий нимб, он заметил, что в ране на горле и кровавой дыре на месте правого глаза застыли крохотные кристаллы алого льда.

Брюс замер.  
Тим смотрел на него уцелевшим слепым глазом, и его взгляд не выражал ничего.

Даже не успев подумать о том, что нужно сообщить о находке семье, Брюс подхватил своего сына на руки, прижал к себе и поспешил к бэтмобилю. Он мог бы надеяться, что сейчас Тим шевельнётся, вздохнёт, захрипит и откашляется, выплёвывая воду и кусочки льда. Но он был холоднее, чем все остальные Робины. Джейсон умер в огне. Стефани умерла в тёплой палате. Дэмиан умер у него на руках. Тим встретил свой конец на льду, истекая кровью из перерезанного горла и захлёбываясь речной водой. Он был так холоден, так неподвижен, что у Брюса не оставалось сомнений: он мёртв. И он мёртв уже не первый час.

А он на своём веку потерял слишком много Робинов. Он не собирался терять ещё одного.  
Стремительно приближаясь к бэтмобилю, Брюс перебирал у себя в голове, будто в библиотечном каталоге, те десятки вариантов воскрешений, что разработал, пока был мёртв Дэмиан. Но их было слишком много. Как он мог выбрать нужный именно сейчас?

Будто в ответ на его растерянность небо у него за спиной рассекла на несколько осколков яркая молния. Тучи вспыхнули ненадолго, а потом сверху на город обрушился звук.  
Гроза.  
У Брюса было не так уж и много времени, но зато он точно знал, что должен делать.


	2. Отрицание

Брюс не мог дать ему уйти. Сейчас ему было даже не важно, что именно произошло. Сейчас он должен был вернуть его к жизни. Подготовить к возвращению и вернуть.  
Вернуть. Вернуть.  
Во что бы то ни стало.

Когда Дэмиан погиб, Брюс разработал несколько планов, как его оживить, если Дэмиан не проснётся, как когда-то Джейсон. Он облетел почти всю планету, исследовал все известные ему способы воскрешения и даже разобрал Франкенштейна.  
Сейчас, похоже, мироздание само подсказывало ему правильный выбор.

Ближайший морг оказался всего в нескольких кварталах. Брюс забросил в вентиляцию бомбу с сонным газом, дистанционно вывел из строя камеры, снова взял на руки мёртвого Тима и поспешил в операционную. Ему предстояло много работы. Тима нужно было собрать заново. Сейчас, когда лёд подтаял, стало очевидно, что обморожение его, как минимум, изуродовало. Он отморозил себе руки и пальцы на ногах, кожа во многих местах потемнела. У Тима не было глаза и он был обескровлен. Но всё это Брюса не пугало. Он был готов отпилить своему приёмному сыну кисти, чтобы заменить их на чужие, здоровые, готов был заштопать, залатать отмороженные участки кожи. Ему нужен был новый зрячий глаз и новые пальцы на ногах. Молния, может, и запустила бы ему сердце, но разве был бы от этого толк, если бы Тим пришёл в себя в искалеченном теле?  
Брюс работал быстро, но осторожно.  
Он нашёл несколько неопознанных тел, которые пожертвовали ему кожу со спины. Потом раздел Тима и принялся штопать. Срезая обмороженные участки кожи, он заменял их на обрывки чужой, превращая тело Тима в пятнистое подобие древней выцветшей карты. Он шил аккуратно, как никогда в своей жизни, оставляя ровные аккуратные стёжки, мелкие и одинаковые, в отличие от привычных крупных.  
Потом он выбрал двух Джонов Доу, руки которых по размеру и форме были похожи на руки Тима, и взялся за пилу с ножовкой. Но после этого ему ещё предстояла кропотливая работа — нужно было собрать мышечную ткань, соединить её, сплести одно с другим. Он заменял одну деталь на другую и сшивал мышцы, будто провода скреплял. Это, пожалуй, заняло у него больше всего времени. Он не мог позволить себе сейчас ни единой ошибки. Он должен был сделать всё идеально, чтобы, очнувшись, Тим ни в чём не нуждался. Не чувствовал себя калекой.  
За окном снова несколько раз громыхнуло, будто гигант сделал фотографию со вспышкой.  
Брюс зашил перерезанное горло, предварительно вправив Тиму трахею.  
А потом он снова обошёл весь морг, внимательно рассматривая незрячие глаза мертвецов. Ни один не казался ему подходящим. Все они были слишком пустыми, слишком беклыми. Брюс не хотел бы, чтобы Тим остался слепым хотя бы на один глаз.  
Но он не мог взять глаза мертвецов.  
Поэтому он вернулся и впервые за всё это время стянул маску. Перерыл шкафчик с медикаментами в поисках обезболивающего и вколол себе, введя иглу под кожу на виске. Сейчас он даже не особенно думал о том, насколько это опасно или целесообразно — у него просто не было выбора.  
Он должен был вырезать, вытащить себе глаз, чтобы проснувшийся Тим был зрячим. Ему это намного нужнее, чем Брюсу. Брюс — Бэтмен. Ему не нужны оба глаза, чтобы быть опасным, чтобы внушать ужас в сердца и души мелких пакостников и крупных преступников. Он и с одним глазом сможет повязать Двуликого, прижать Пингвина, переломать все до единой косточки в теле Джокера.  
Но Тим был другим. Он был моложе и умнее, слабее и неопытнее. Ему нужны были оба глаза, чтобы сохранять себя в той же форме, что и до своей смерти.  
Найти подходящие для извлечения глаза инструменты было не так уж и просто. Брюс, впрочем, справился — здесь же людей, согласившихся стать донорами, разбирали на органы. К тому моменту вся правая сторона его лица онемела. Ему казалось, что она опухла, он то и дело прикусывал то щёку, то язык, и понимал это только когда капли крови скатывались с уголка губ.  
Но даже так — с обезболивающим, со всеми его тренировками, призванными научить его не чувствовать боль, быть ей благодарным или хотя бы не обращать на неё внимание — то, что он испытал, было невыносимо. Брюс стиснул в зубах кусок жгута, почти прокусив его, сначала осторожно вставляя щипцы себе в глазницу, а потом пытаясь резко их выдернуть.  
Он не кричал, но от боли по левой половине лица, не онемевшей, чувствующей всё, даже отголоски нытья пустой изуродованной глазницы, заструились горячие слёзы. Правая его щека была залита кровью. Брюс сцепил зубы на жгуте только сильнее, спешно орудуя ватой, компрессами и антисептиками, промывая рану, судорожно обматывая голову бинтами. У него не было времени на правильную обработку травмы — Тим слишком долго был мёртв. Тиму нужен был новый глаз.  
Тим его получил.  
Брюс промыл рану на лице бывшего Робина, этот пустой провал, ещё раз. А потом, сдерживая рык раненного зверя, рвущийся из груди, сунул в него пальцы, нащупывая глазной нерв, вытянул его и сжал, скрепил с нервом своего пожертвованного глаза, обмотав тонкими нитками, и только тогда вставил в пустую глазницу своё глазное яблоко. Теперь Тим смотрел на него двумя глазами — мёртвым и умирающим. Светлым как утреннее небо, и тёмным как небо грозовое.  
Как то небо, котрое за окном сейчас разрывали белые и жёлтые молнии, которое озарялось резкими и короткими вспышками света. Пахло озоном и электричеством.  
— Бэтмен, мы давно от тебя ничего не слышали, — вдруг заговорил коммуникатор голосом Барбары.  
Оракул. Нет, он не мог сейчас тратить время на разговоры с ней.  
Брюс натянул на мёртвого Тима чью-то запасную медицинскую форму, свернул одноразовую простыню, собрав в неё рваную окровавленную одежду, снова взял его на руки и понёсся к Бэтмобилю.  
— Наши поиски пока безуспешны, — продолжала осаждать его Барбара. — Ты нашёл какие-нибудь зацепки?  
Брюс промолчал было, надеясь, что тогда она подумает, что он слишком занят, а потом решил всё же отозваться, чтобы она не отправила поисковую группу ещё и за ним.  
— Я проверяю одну догадку. Позже отчитаюсь, — пробормотал он, коснувшись коммуникатора. Он усадил Тима на пассажирское сиденье в Бэтмобиле, перескочил через него, усаживаясь за руль, и тронулся с места ещё до того, как крыша над ними закрылась.  
Он спешил к морю. Бурному, тому, что разбивало свои громадные волны о причал, разлетаясь на тысячи, десятки и сотник тысяч солёных брызг. Он разогнался, пока ехал, минуя людные улицы, через крохотные переулки, распугивая начинающих и опытных преступников, прятавшихся группами и поодиночке среди мусорных контейнеров, пожарных лестниц и в тёмных углах, куда свет фонарей не дотягивался. Брюс гнал по узким улочкам, резко разворачиваясь, ориентируясь по собственной памяти, и не реагируя ни на какие разговоры в наушнике. Не обращая внимание на пульсирующую, разрастающуюся боль на том месте, где когда-то был его правый глаз. Не замечая крови на своей щеке.  
Он ехал так быстро, как только мог, потому что от этого — и больше ни от чего другого — зависела жизнь мальчишки, который столько лет назад узнал его настоящее имя, не приложив к этому никаких усилий. Мальчишки, который пришёл и напомнил ему, что значит для Бэтмена Робин, не прося ничего взамен и не желая занимать место рядом. Мальчишки, который стал Робином, потому что Бэтмену это было нужно, и который потерял всё, что было ему когда-то важно.  
Брюс обязан был вернуть ему хотя бы что-то. Он не сумел когда-то воскресить Джанет и Джека Дрейков. Не смог защитить Блюдхэйвен. Не смог спасти Спойлер и Супербоя от мук и смерти, пусть и временной.  
Он подводил Тима множество раз. Слишком много. Слишком часто.  
Но сейчас — сегодня ― он подвёл его в последний раз.  
Потому что сейчас Бэтмен мог спасти его. Сейчас Брюс был готов спасти его. Сколько бы препятствий ему не чинили.  
Он добрался до пирса и даже не затормозил. Переключил режим на Бэтмобиле и слетел прямо в нём в самую пучину бури, в сердце шторма, в воду. Машина не ушла под воду — сменившийся режим превратил её в небольшую лодку, и как только её перестало швырять туда-сюда, раскачивая на волнах, Брюс открыл крышу.  
Вода лилась ему на лицо, размывая кровь, впиваясь в кожу тысячей ледяных осколков, впитываясь в повязку. Одежда медбрата на Тиме тоже намокла, как снова намокли и его тёмные волосы. Он казался бы спящим, если бы Брюс не знал правды.  
Брюс задрал голову, рассматривая небо, расшитое белыми нитями молний, потом обернулся, потянулся к антенне и оторвал её, вложил в холодные руки Тима, а сам скрылся, завернувшись в плащ.  
Ему нужно было то электричество, что ниспослано небом. Природное электричество. В нём была жизнь, та искра, что зажигает душу, пробуждает, возвращает в мир живых. Такая сейчас горела в сердце Франкенштейна, заставляя его биться.  
И эта же искра должна была вернуть ему Тима.  
Когда громыхнуло совсем рядом, он даже не вздрогнул, не попытался спрятаться, закрыть крышу. У него не было права на ошибку или трусость.  
Он не мог отступить назад.

Когда в антенну, которую Тим крепко сжимал в своих (теперь в своих, пусть когда-то они и были чужими) руках ударила молния, встряхнув мертвеца, встряхнув всю машину, выведя из строя все системы и задев даже Брюса, Брюс не отвёл глаз.  
Ему было больно и тошно, и потряхивало от удара током, но он ждал.  
Ждал, пока Тим пошевелится.


	3. Гнев

Под утро начал волноваться даже Альфред. Порой, конечно, подобное случалось: Брюс просто переставал отвечать, а потом возвращался усталый, избитый, но довольный. В такие ночи он разносил в щепки целые картели, сдавал полиции целые банды.  
Но сегодня всё было иначе. Сегодня они искали Тима, и никто не знал, хочет ли Тим быть найденным.  
Он ведь уже исчезал несколько раз, и каждый раз найти его было невозможно, если только Тим сам этого не хотел.  
Часа в три ночи Брюс вызвал к себе Бэтджет. Альфред тогда развернулся на стуле, провожая самолёт взглядом и гадая, зачем он мог понадобиться Бэтмену.

Бэтмен вернулся с первыми лучами солнца. Бэтмобиля с ним не было. Он приземлился на Бэтджете, и Альфред тут же поспешил на платформу, чтобы подкатить Брюсу небольшой трап до того, как откроются двери. Он был готов увидеть Бэтмена измождённым и усталым. Что он будет валиться с ног от усталости. Может, плащ его будет порван, может, на боку будет рана от выстрела — он был готов к чему угодно.  
Кроме того, что увидел.  
Брюс вышел без маски, с окровавленной повязкой на лице, прижимая к себе кого-то, завёрнутого в плащ.  
Тима.  
Он сбежал по трапу, будто камни просыпались, и, даже не здороваясь, рванул в медотсек. Альфред поспешил следом.  
— Он в порядке, мастер Брюс? — Альфред был почти уверен, что если спросит у Брюса о нём самом, тот даже не отреагирует.  
Правда, он не отозвался и сейчас.  
Брюс уложил Тима на кушетку, сбросив с неё полотенца. Развернул плащ и пробормотал:  
— Сейчас, сейчас, подожди. Что-то… что-то не так, подожди, — он разрезал на Тиме странную голубую рубашку, какие носят молодые интерны в клиниках, стянул с себя перчатки, плеснул на них какой-то дезинфицирующей жидкостью, а потом схватился за скальпель.  
Альфред кашлянул и шагнул к кушетке.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
Брюс поднял голову, глядя на него единственным видящим глазом, тем, что не был закрыт окровавленной тряпкой, и Альфреду показалось, что он увидел там безумие.  
— Он умер, — коротко сказал Брюс. Альфред, затаив дыхание от ужаса, моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Тима, только сейчас получив шанс рассмотреть его получше.  
Тим сипел и двигал губами, пытаясь что-то сказать. Он вдруг стал рябым — бледная кожа покрылась пятнами разных оттенков, на правой щеке появились веснушки. Каждое пятно сопровождалось следами от швов или мелкими стёжками, нитями, которые ещё не успели раствориться. Он глянул на Альфреда с какой-то мольбой и укоризной, и старый дворецкий заметил, что у него глаза разного цвета, и длинный шов на шее.  
— А-а-а, — выдохнул Тим. Он потянулся к Альфреду, и Альфред не узнал даже его руку.  
— Альфред, нам нужны контейнеры, криозаморозка… Что-то… Что-то, в чём мы сможем сохранить его внутренние органы достаточно долго, чтобы вернуть их на место, когда я найду способ заставить их функционировать, — Брюс занёс скальпель у Тима над грудью, и Альфред только сейчас понял, что он собирается сделать. Брюс не успел сделать первый надрез, потому что старик перехватил его руку:  
— Что вы делаете, мастер Брюс? — он облизнул губы и мотнул головой, сам не в силах понять, чего в нём сейчас больше: злости из-за того, что Брюс сделал с мальчиком, или досады от того, что он не заметил, как его воспитанник подошёл так близко к краю бездны безумия.  
— Что вы _уже_ с ним сделали? — спросил он. Брюс оттолкнул его руку и снова склонился над Тимом, ответив только:  
— Я вернул его. Приготовь криокамеру.  
— Вы вернули его и что? Что теперь? — Альфред схватил его за плечо. Брюс оттолкнул его, грубо и сильно, так, что Альфред отлетел к соседней койке, ударившись о неё спиной. Он попытался встать, но снова осел на пол. На пороге медотсека замер Дэмиан, уже без маски и плаща, но всё ещё в форме Робина. Он стиснул пальцами, затянутыми в зелёную перчатку, тонкий дверной косяк и склонил голову набок, напряжённо щурясь.  
— Отец? Отец, ты уже вернулся?  
— Господи, вы можете мне просто помочь? — сорвался на крик Брюс, оборачиваясь. Альфред нахмурился, ухватился за кушетку и кое-как поднялся, не отводя взгляда от дрожащего Тима.  
А потом Тим снова махнул рукой, будто пытался позвать кого-то из них на помощь, ища защиты от Брюса. Он сделал это неловко, шов на запястье разошёлся, и кисть свалилась прямо на койку, оставив на своём месте только культю.  
Тим засипел снова, и это, кажется, было единственным звуком, который они слышали в этот момент.  
— А где… где кровь, — тихо, будто не спрашивая, спросил Дэмиан. Вопрос его прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Словно в ответ на его слова, кисть, лежащая на одноразовой простыне, задёргалась, как перевернувшийся на спинку жук.  
— Что за… — начал было Дэмиан, но его перебил уже Брюс:  
— Хватит стоять столбами, помогите мне наконец! — он нарисовал на груди Тима Y скальпелем, надрезая кожу. — Мне нужен электронож, или что-то, чем можно вскрыть ему грудную клетку. Контейнеры. Криозаморозка. Живо!  
Альфред нервно сглотнул и посмотрел на Дэмиана. Он увидел в глазах мальчика священный ужас и поспешил к нему. Сейчас им лучше было помочь Брюсу и Тиму, а заодно и занять руки. Лишь бы не думать о том, свидетелями чему стали.

«Операция» прошла в гробовой тишине. Как только они закончили раскладывать органы по контейнерам, Дэмиан поднялся к себе, не проронив больше ни слова. Альфред остался, чтобы убрать инструменты и выбросить грязные полотенца, и чтобы посмотреть, как Брюс будет вести себя дальше.  
Тиму помогли переодеться в пижаму. Теперь у него на груди прибавилось ещё швов, но его это, кажется, не заботило. Мимика его стала ещё беднее, чем была раньше, а по выражению разных глаз Альфред никак не мог прочитать его эмоции.  
— Я сейчас пришью кисть обратно, хорошо? — Брюс склонился над мёртвым Тимом, заботливо проведя рукой по его волосам. Тим мотнул головой и отрицательно заскрипел, пытаясь издать хоть какой-то звук.  
— Уверен? — переспросил Брюс. Отвалившаяся рука у Тима на коленях неловко и не с первой попытки сложила указательный и большой пальцы в кружок.  
— Хорошо. Тогда отдыхай, — он похлопал Тима по плечу, очень осторожно, и когда тот откинулся на подушку, укрыл одеялом, хотя все они — все, кто присутствовал в этот момент в медотсеке — понимали, что Тиму не нужно ни спать, ни укрываться одеялом.

Брюс поднялся в свою спальню, даже не ответив Альфреду, когда его разбудить. Старик и сам хотел бы прилечь, но мысли о мучениях, пережитых Тимом, не давали ему даже просто успокоиться. Он вошёл к себе, сел на кровать, но так и не смог расслабить спину, так и не смог убрать с колен руки. Он чувствовал себя старым и уставшим, и всё тело словно скрутило от боли.  
Он просидел так двадцать минут и только потом встал, принял душ и вернулся на кухню. Замесил тесто для свежих булочек. Перемолол кофе. Сгрузил овощи в соковыжималку, чтобы сделать витаминный коктейль для Дэмиана.  
И не обратил внимания на удивлённый и обиженный вскрик из комнаты младшего Уэйна — удивительно, что Дэмиан вообще смог заснуть. Даже Альфред не смог, а ведь он не только прошёл войну, но и Брюса видел очень разным.  
Дворецкий собрал лёгкий завтрак, такой, который не остынет, если Брюс всё же заснул и не станет есть сразу. Взял поднос в руки и пошёл в хозяйскую спальню, но остановился у самой двери. Она была приоткрыта, и из-за неё доносились голоса. Один был экспрессивным, злым, а другой — уставшим.  
— Отец, его рука залезла в мою комнату! — брезгливо говорил Дэмиан, звонко и пронзительно.  
— Что? — голос Брюса, в отличие от голоса его сына, звучал сухо и глухо. Ровно.  
— Его рука залезла в мою комнату! Я открыл глаза, а она сидит на моей тумбочке! Рука мерзотного Дрейка! — послышался какой-то грохот, будто Дэмиан от досады пнул стол, или стул, или даже край отцовской кровати. — Я пытался пришпилить её к стене бэтарангом, но она спряталась у меня под кроватью. И я туда не полезу. Иди и достань сам, раз ты его оживил!  
Альфред обречённо вздохнул. Слишком много неприятных, жутких вещей теперь происходило в этом доме. И с Тимом.  
А потом он услышал, как Брюс тихо смеётся — сдержанно, будто просто усмехается шумно.  
— Будь к нему снисходителен, сын. Он делает это не специально, он просто… осваивается. Он же только ожил.  
— Было бы лучше, если бы он сдох, отец, — воскликнул в ответ Дэмиан, наверняка подкрепив эту фразу широким жестом, взмахом руки от самого сердца.  
Слова повисли в воздухе, будто тяжёлый удушливый дым.  
— Ты ненавидишь его настолько, что хотел бы, чтобы он умер? Или ты ненавидишь его только за то, что я его вернул? — тихо спросил Брюс. Альфред слышал в его голосе нотки разочарования, и молил господа, чтобы их же не расслышал Дэмиан.  
— Нет, — тут же отозвался Дэмиан. Альфред наклонился, оставляя поднос на полу. Дэмиан помолчал, прежде чем хрипло выдохнуть: — Я просто боюсь, что если снова умру, ты сделаешь со мной то же самое.  
Альфред выпрямился, тихо постучал в дверь и зашагал прочь.  
Через мгновение дверь из спальни Брюса открылась, и оттуда вышел раскрасневшийся от гнева и ужаса Дэмиан.  
Брюс за ним не последовал.


	4. Торги

Бэтмен появился в Башне Титанов неожиданно. Он перестал сюда заглядывать с тех пор, как очередное поколение Юных Титанов выросло, превратившись в просто Титанов, и ему больше не нужно было пытаться давить на них, чтобы они взяли к себе Дэмиана.  
Не то чтобы он вообще особо рвался помочь своим Робинам где-то прижиться (в отличие от Дика).  
Так что они действительно испугались, когда Бэтмен вдруг показался из темноты во время собрания. Он обвёл их взглядом, не проронив ни слова, потом коснулся виска и тихо пробормотал:  
— Ты уверен, что всё будет в порядке?  
Неизвестно, с кем он говорил. Но Бэтмен кивнул в ответ, потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Кэсси. Сейчас, в маске и с визорами (правда, светился почему-то только один из них), он казался почти безликим.  
— Тим не может войти. Ему нужно ваше разрешение.  
Уже по первому слову Кэсси поняла, что что-то не так. Бэтмен никогда не называл своих подопечных по именам. Только Робином. Красным Робином. Найтвингом. Бэтгёрл.  
И никогда по именам. Он всегда трясся над тайной личности больше, чем кто-либо ещё в Лиге Справедливости.  
Но сейчас он назвал Красного Робина Тимом, и это было… жутко. Кэсси сощурилась, опёрлась рукой о стол и подалась вперёд, рассматривая Бэтмена.  
— Мы его не видели месяц. С тех пор, как вы сообщили, что он исчез, — произнесла она. — А теперь вы объявляетесь здесь и зовёте его по имени. В чём дело?  
— Он умер, — коротко заметил Бэтмен, как будто это что-то могло объяснить. Кэсси успела поймать Кона за руку, прежде чем тот успел выругаться и схватить Бэтмена за грудки. Титаны занервничали.  
— Он умер, но я смог вернуть его, — Бэтмен даже не пошевелился ― только губы двигались, когда он проговаривал слова. — Он… он не такой, каким был прежде. Но вы нужны ему, — он замолк. — Тим ждёт у ворот. Мне пришлось заменить ему руки, так что он не может войти.  
Титаны молчали, будто не знали, что сказать. У Кэсси и вовсе было ощущение, что она сходит с ума. Или кто-то издевается над ними. Что это чей-то розыгрыш, или просто кто-то опять курил марихуану, выпуская дым в вентиляцию, или…  
— Я проверю, — вызвался первым Супербой. Он поднялся было в воздух, устремившись к окну, но Кэсси схватила его за локоть и покачала головой:  
— Не знаю, что происходит, но разбираться мы будем все вместе.  
Кон не стал возражать. И Бэтмен не стал возражать — он вообще просто растворился в тени, не дожидаясь их решения и оставив после себя только ощущение тревоги.

Тим действительно ждал их у ворот. В тени, там, где на него обращали бы меньше всего внимания. Он был в потёртых джинсах и рабочих ботинках. В красной клетчатой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и в спортивных перчатках без пальцев. Он щурился, глядя на солнце, хмурил брови и пожёвывал стебелёк травы. В нём на первый взгляд не было ничего необычного, если не считать того, что он заявился в Башню Титанов без формы.  
Увидев их, он поднялся. Неловко. Сунул руки в задние карманы, выплюнул стебелёк, и зашагал навстречу, глядя на асфальт под ногами больше, чем на друзей.  
— Эй-эй-эй, Тим, что за чушь нёс только что Бэтс? — первым заговорил Барт, начав наворачивать вокруг Тима круги. Он же и остановился первым, удивлённо глядя на их лидера.  
— Немного неожиданно увидеть тебя в таком виде здесь, — начала Кэсси и осеклась. Теперь, когда Тим вышел на свет, стало видно, как странно он выглядит. Что на его коже появились пятна, шрамы и вмятины, как от швов. На шее змеился некрасивый рубец, на щеке красовалась заплатка из кожи с веснушками, а глаза… глаза у него были разных оттенков.  
Кон двинулся Тиму на встречу, мягко растолкав стоявших перед ним Титанов. Он раскинул руки, чтобы стиснуть его в объятиях, но Тим остановился, отшатнулся, как только Супербой к нему приблизился, и нервно прикусил бледные губы.  
— Привет, — он замялся. Стоял столбом, не решаясь подходить ближе, почесал затылок. Кон застыл, отрешённо опуская руки, всей позой выдавая собственную растерянность. — Я… вы меня впустите? Пожалуйста, — он говорил немного хрипло, как будто у него что-то случилось с горлом. Сипел, постоянно морщился. — Чтобы я не рассказывал вам, что случилось, стоя на улице.  
Первым решился Кон. Кэсси видела по его лицу, как Супербою неловко. Он узнавал и не узнавал своего лучшего друга, своего парня одновременно.  
— Да, Тим, — сказал клон. — Конечно, — и он протянул ему руку, чтобы отнести в Башню Титанов, как обычно. Только сегодня Тим мотнул головой и прикусил губу.  
— Нет, нет. Я лучше пешком. Так у меня рука оторвётся.  
Кто-то — кажется, Барт — нервно рассмеялся. Но, судя по лицу Тима, он совсем не шутил. Его слова превратили перчатки во что-то жуткое, и Кэсси поёжилась от неприятных мыслей.  
— Я… — Тим снова замялся. Будто растерялся из-за их реакции. — Извините, — зачем-то произнёс он.  
— Всё в порядке, — Коннер покачал головой. — Тогда я просто тебя отнесу.  
Он снова сделал шаг вперёд, приближаясь к Тиму. Тим снова отступил, мотнув головой.  
— Нет, правда. Лучше пешком, — он нервно повёл плечами. — Тебе… тебе не понравится, каким я стал, — он попытался ещё раз отступить, но Кон только глаза закатил:  
— Глупости. Иди сюда, — он подхватил Тима на руки, удивлённо моргнул, но ничего не сказал. Просто поднялся в воздух и устремился обратно в башню. А остальные Титаны последовали за ним.

***

Кон не понёс Тима в общую комнату. И не собирался слушать ничьих возражений (хотя был уверен, что никто не станет перечить сейчас). Он слишком долго не знал, где Тим находится и что с ним, слишком долго искал и мучился, не понимая, что произошло.  
Он унёс Тима в его комнату, не дав и шагу по Башне ступить, пока за ними не закрылась дверь. Только тогда он поставил его на пол, нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и тихо заметил:  
— Ты стал легче. Намного, — он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться лица Тима, а когда тот попытался отпрянуть, поймал его за плечо, притянул к себе и посмотрел в разные глаза устало и жалостливо. — Ну что такого?  
Кон коснулся его щеки и тут же едва не одёрнул руку. Ещё держа его на руках по пути в Башню, Кон заметил, что Тим холодный, но теперь это ощущалось особенно остро.  
— Не знаю, простишь ли ты меня когда-нибудь, — Тим сам убрал его руку, мягко высвободился и сделал шаг в сторону, полуотвернувшись.  
— За что? За то, что ты умер? Но я тоже умирал. И ты ждал меня, — Кон удивлённо моргнул, снова схватил его за плечо, разворачивая к себе. Тим сейчас был таким лёгким, и казался ещё более хрупким, чем раньше.  
— Что за глупости? Не неси чепухи, — Тим удивлённо моргнул. — Коннер, — он потянулся было, чтобы коснуться Кона, и тут же сунул руки в задние карманы джинс, неловко дёрнувшись и опустив взгляд. — Меня месяц не было. Я даже на связь не выходил.  
Кон притих. Он смотрел на Тима, бледного, усталого, с заплаткой на щеке и перчатками на руках. Сейчас он мог только смотреть, пытаясь понять, что творится в его голове, потому что не слышал ни дыхания, ни сердцебиения.  
— Я каждый день прилетал в Готэм, — заметил он. — Пытался тебя услышать. Мы облетели весь земной шар, пытаясь тебя найти, после того как Найтвинг нам сообщил, что ты пропал.  
— Я знаю, — Тим замялся. — Я хотел. Я пытался с вами связаться, но за последний месяц я почти не выходил из медотсека, — он опустил голову. — Робин бьётся в истерике, как только я показываюсь в Бэтпещере. А Бэтмен не хотел меня выпускать в… во внешний мир. Было сложно уговорить его отпустить меня к вам. Он говорить-то о произошедшем вам не хотел, боялся, что вы разнесёте половину Готэма, пытаясь меня найти, — Тим помолчал ещё, словно ждал, когда Кон что-нибудь скажет, а потом добавил, ещё тише, чем обычно:  
— Так что, пожалуйста. Извини. Что я не дал тебе знать, что я… — он запнулся и посмотрел на Кона удивлённо и озадаченно. Потом покачал головой и продолжил: — Я просто не мог.  
— Я понимаю. Иди сюда, — Кон снова раскинул руки, чтобы обнять его хотя бы раз за этот день, но Тим даже не пошевелился. — По крайней мере сейчас ты… здесь.  
— Да, но… — Тим снова отшатнулся, когда Кон попытался его обнять. — Это я, но… не я. У меня глаз Брюса. Руки чужих людей, — он вытянул руки из карманов, показывая Кону перчатки. — У меня даже кожа теперь… чужая местами, — он коснулся своей щеки с веснушками. — Я сам себя не узнаю, — он запнулся, обхватил себя руками и снова отвернулся от Кона. — Мне даже сказать об этом было некому всё это время. Меня боятся. Или жалеют. И не слышат.  
Кон понимал, что пытается сказать Тим. Он понимал это, потому что тоже чувствовал какой-то подсознательный страх, когда смотрел в разные глаза человека, которого любил всем сердцем.  
Но в то же время он видел, как Тим подавлен. Даже если Тим пытался скрыть это от других, Кону он не боялся сказать, что его мучает.  
— У меня даже из внутренних органов остались только лёгкие, чтобы я мог говорить, — Тим сцепил руки в замок. Он нервничал, и нервничал очень сильно. — И мозг, потому что по какой-то странной причине молния смогла вернуть ему функциональность.  
— Ты поэтому такой лёгкий?  
— У меня ещё… проволока здесь, — Тим положил руку на грудь. — Брюс мне грудину вскрыл, чтобы сердце достать, и… и остальные органы. Кроме лёгких, — он снова смутился. Кон, правда, уже перестал обращать на это внимание, как и на то, что Тим его немного пугает. Он всё же притянул к себе Тима и положил руку ему на живот. На том месте, где раньше были мышцы и желудок, теперь был провал. Раньше Кон, бывало, подшучивал над ним, когда они валялись на диване или в постели после плотного обеда, или ужина, или даже завтрака. Тим задумчиво щипал себя за бок, и Кон, смеясь, замечал, что теперь ему придётся весь месяц сидеть на сельдерее и не вылезать из тренажерки.  
Но сейчас он был таким худым, что можно было прощупать позвоночник, просто положив руку ему на живот.  
Кон молча расстегнул пуговицы на фланелевой рубашке, упрямо и неторопливо, а потом задрал футболку под ней.  
Тим выглядел, будто голодал весь год. Впалый живот, пятнистая кожа, плотно обтянувшая рёбра, и выпирающая проволока в районе грудины.  
— Что он с тобой сделал, — с сожалением протянул он, проведя пальцами по проволоке. — То есть… я рад, что он вернул тебя, — он растерялся, встретившись с Тимом взглядом. — Но…  
— Я знаю, — Тим убрал его руки, опустил футболку и начал неуклюже застёгивать пуговицы. — Просто он потерял слишком многих, и не выдержал, — он покачал головой. — Если… если я отвратителен тебе, или ты обижен из-за того, что я так долго не говорил, что со мной, или… — он обречённо махнул рукой. — Я пойму.  
— Ты такой идиот, — Кон почти грубо обнял его, прижав к себе, и только потом вспомнил, что Тим на самом деле очень хрупкий. — Сегодня, сейчас я нужен тебе как никогда.  
Кон всё ещё чувствовал себя странно, когда не ощущал тепла, касаясь Тима, или когда смотрел в его глаза, и они были разных оттенков. Когда понимал, что его руки — это чужие руки, а пятна на коже — это просто кожа других людей.  
— Я должен был раньше заподозрить, что что-то случилось, — он вздохнул, всё ещё не разжимая объятий. — Когда… когда ты умер?  
— Ровно месяц назад, — едва слышно пробормотал в ответ Тим. Он стал ещё тише, чем был, но теперь, как бы он ни понижал голос, всё равно говорил очень громко. Потому что был только его голос, а стука сердца и дыхания — не было.  
— Месяц назад, — Кон нахмурился и прижал его к себе чуть сильнее. Месяц назад его начало терзать ощущение, что он что-то забыл. Оно появилось, когда он гнал корову с пастбища домой, уже на закате. Он тогда остановился, всматриваясь в розовеющее небо, пытаясь понять, что же на самом деле случилось. Что-то исчезло из окружающих фоновых шумов, но тогда он не понял, что именно.  
На третий день этого существования без чего-то важного и молчания Тима (которое случалось так часто, что тогда Кон даже не обратил внимания), с ним связался Найтвинг, чтобы сообщить, что Тима не могут найти уже третьи сутки.  
Тогда пропавший звук получил объяснение. И Коннер начал искать. Он искал любимое биение сердца, но не слышал его нигде на Земле.  
— Я… я почувствовал что-то тогда, — он прикрыл глаза. — И не понял, что это ты умер. Прости меня.  
— Мы же договорились, — буркнул Тим ему в плечо. — Это я здесь виноватый.  
Кон не ответил. Ему правда было жутко даже просто думать о том, что с Тимом произошло, представлять себе, что с ним сотворил обезумевший от горя Бэтмен. Но Кон любил его слишком сильно, чтобы этот страх остановил его или заставил оттолкнуть Тима, когда он нуждался в поддержке больше всего.

***

История, которую рассказал им Тим, больше походила на страшилку, которой он мог бы поделиться у костра, когда они ещё ходили в походы. Правда, в те времена Тим не так уж и часто расщедривался на страшную историю, только сидел в тени и сверкал визорами, будто призрак.  
Но сейчас он рассказывал, как умер, и как Бэтмен вернул его к жизни. Как заменил ему куски кожи, руки, вырезал самому себе глаз, лишь бы Тим не остался одноглазым.  
Всё это время Кон сидел рядом с ним, обнимая за плечи, выражая всем своим видом поддержку. Было заметно, что ему самому страшновато сидеть рядом, да и знал он, похоже, больше, чем Тим сейчас рассказывал Титанам. Но всё равно он смотрел на всех вокруг с надеждой.  
— У меня из рабочего только лёгкие, чтобы я мог говорить, — наконец приблизился к концу своей истории Тим. — И мозг. Всё остальное Бэтмен разложил по контейнерам, пока… пока не сможет придумать, как заставить их работать, — он всё ещё не смотрел на Титанов прямо. — От меня мало пользы сейчас на поле боя, я понимаю. Хотя я по-прежнему могу обезвреживать бомбы, раз мне теперь не страшны ожоги, — он развёл руками. — Или я могу вас координировать. Кроме того, — он моргнул своими разными глазами, и это снова внушило Барту ужас, непонятный ему самому. — Кроме того, я больше не могу сидеть в Бэтпещере один. Я рехнусь скоро.  
Титаны помолчали какое-то время, пока Эйми вдруг не нарушила тишину:  
— А почему у тебя мозг работает? Если все остальные органы не работают, — она задумчиво сощурилась. Сейчас ей, кажется, было проще всех: почему-то она не испытывала подсознательный страх перед Тимом. По крайней мере, так казалось Барту.  
— Не знаю, — Тим развёл руками. — Это вообще всё очень… странно.  
Остальные Титаны молчали дальше. Барт видел, как Коннер нервно сжимает плечо Тима, но сам не мог заставить себя сделать то же. Подойти к нему, хлопнуть по спине, пообещать, что всё будет хорошо.  
Он и просто смотреть на него боялся. Думать о том, что он пустой внутри. Пустой и… мёртвый.  
— Ну так… вы разрешите мне остаться? — Тим нервно покусал бледные губы. — Я…  
— Ты можешь быть координатором. Как Оракул. Я понимаю, — Кэсси нервно поджала губы. — Я… я думаю, — она оглянулась, посмотрела на Барта, но тот отвёл взгляд. Роуз нигде не было, так что некому было огрызнуться ей в ответ, а Эйми обычно никто и не спрашивал. — Ты можешь остаться, — наконец сказала она. — Почему нет? Ты был нашим лидером столько лет, мы просто… не могли бы ответить тебе отказом. Титаны настолько же твои, насколько наши.  
Она говорила, не глядя ему в глаза. Это заметил Барт. Это заметил Тим. Это заметил Коннер.  
Но никто из них ничего не сказал.

Барт застал Кэсси потом, уже ночью, в столовой. Он собирался сделать себе молочный коктейль с бананами и мороженным, а она сидела за столом, потягивая прямо из бутылки Текате, несколько коробок которого притащил пару месяцев назад Хайме.  
— Не спится? — Барт со стуком поставил на стол блендер, сбегал за бананами и начал их очищать со скоростью света.  
— Вроде того, — Кэсси потёрла лоб. Она сидела, подтянув одну ногу к себе, в пижамных штанах и майке. Взъерошенная и уставшая. — Всё думаю. О…  
— О Тиме, — не дал ей закончить Барт. Он невольно воровато обернулся, боясь обнаружить Тима в одном из тёмных углов. Раньше так часто бывало. А будет ли сейчас? — Ты слышала, как у него запястья скрипят, когда он руками двигает? Это… жутко.  
— Он умер, Барт, — Кэсси вскинула голову. — И вернулся обратно. Но не так, как ты, как Кон, как Диана. Он вернулся, оставаясь мёртвым, — она снова сделала глоток из бутылки. — У меня мурашки по спине бегут, когда я о нём вспоминаю.  
— И тем не менее, — вдруг прервал их диалог Коннер. Он шёл по коридору, шлёпая босыми пятками по полу и поправляя штаны, — он наша семья.  
— Да, — Кэсси накрыла горлышко бутылки ладонью и положила на неё лоб. — И это самое ужасное. Я… я не могу. Я не могу находиться с ним в одном помещении, и в то же время я не могу знать, что он где-то один.  
— Но он в нас нуждается, — уже не так обнадёжено, как днём, выдохнул Кон.  
— Почему ты не с ним? — перебил его Барт. Он вывалил в блендер пачку мороженного и теперь смотрел на клона, чуть сощурясь.  
— Он… спит? Сказал, что научился отключаться, чтобы не сойти с ума от скуки, — Кон замялся. — А я не могу уснуть, потому что обнимаю его, а он… Он холодный.  
— Он мёртвый, — поправила его Кэсси. — Кон. Он. Мёртвый.  
Кон ссутулился, взгляд у него тут же затуманился, будто он вот-вот заплачет.  
— Кэсси. Это всё равно что прийти к буддисту и сказать ему, что Будда говно, — сказал он, опускаясь на стул.  
— Буддисту будет пофиг, если ему скажут, что Будда говно, — Барт переломал очищенные бананы, забросил их в блендер и накрыл его крышкой, но включать пока не стал.  
— Вы поняли, что я пытался сказать. Что это грубо. Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что человек, которого я люблю, слегка мёртв.  
— Не слегка, — снова поправила его Кэсси и тут же притихла. Помолчала немного, потягивая пиво, потом вздохнула: — Ладно. Прости. Ты прав. Просто… Это сложно.  
— Ему тоже, — Кон огрызнулся. Барт вздохнул:  
— Чувак, мы понимаем. Просто, — он развёл руками. — Он натурально… мёртвый.  
— Я думал, что мы выше этого, — Кон разочарованно вздохнул. — Он измучен. Бэтс ему даже руки чужие пришил, грудину разрезал. Он как жертва Освенцима — кожа да кости. И ему нужна, ну… помощь, — он поднялся. — Подумайте об этом, ладно? — он развернулся и ушёл, всё такой же сутулый. Кэсси покачала головой, провожая его взглядом, залпом допила свой Текате и потянулась под стол, чтобы достать следующую бутылку.


	5. Депрессия

Март был долгим. Мучительным. Тим даже сомневался, что сам доволен своим «возвращением». По ночам, когда Кон начинал ворочаться, то и дело отрываясь от него, потому что Тим _слишком холодный_ , Тим снова и снова прокручивал в голове мысль о том, что, быть может, лучше было бы не возвращаться вовсе. Не выходить их медотсека. Чтобы не знать, не видеть, как одно его присутствие доставляет его близким боль.  
Если Дэмиан выражал эмоции ярко и понятно, пока не свыкся с Тимом и не начал даже сочувствовать, то с Титанами дело обстояло иначе.  
Каждый раз, когда он входил в комнату, они затихали. Неловкая пауза была душераздирающей, особенно если перед этим его лучшие друзья долго и шумно общались. Он не мог играть с ними в «Монополию», не мог с ними выпивать — он ничего не мог, потому что они молчали. Они боялись не только говорить с ним ― они на него смотреть боялись.  
Из-за этого, приезжая в Башню Титанов, Тим всё чаще просто прятался в своей комнате. Иногда он читал, иногда возился с какими-то делами, которые ему передавал Брюс, иногда не делал ничего. Просто сидел и смотрел в окно, глядя, как развлекаются друзья.  
К нему никто не приходил — кроме Кона. Роуз заглядывала ещё в начале марта, в первые дни его возвращения, чтобы сообщить, что «отвесила пиздюлей Дику». Но потом она исчезла куда-то, никому не сказав, что случилось и какие задачки ей предстоит решить.  
И Тим остался почти один. Былой оптимизм испарился. Он больше не верил в то, что Титаны примут его обратно. Он видел это, когда пересекался с ними в какой-нибудь из общих комнат, и видел это по выражению лица Кона.  
Кону, кажется, самому было стыдно признаваться себе, что его уверенность Титанах ― в том, что они примут Тима любым, как и положено семье, ― растворялась. С каждым днём её становилось всё меньше, и всё сложнее ему было улыбаться, глядя на молчаливого Тима, снова и снова отказывающегося от очередной попытки построить диалог с остальными.  
Тим почти смирился с мыслью, что правильнее всего будет просто отпустить Кона, вернуться в Готэм и, оставшись в Бэтпещере, превратиться в очередной трофей, с которого Альфред иногда будет стряхивать пыль.  
В конце концов Тим перестал возвращаться в спальню. Он спрятался в серверной, перетащив туда несколько одеял, книг и привезённые гаджеты. Он сидел там целыми днями, зная, что в серверную если кто-то и полезет, то в самом крайнем случае. Собирал и разбирал какие-то штуки, расстёгивал перчатки, тренируясь управлять руками на расстоянии.  
Кон приходил к нему, конечно же. Первое время не понимал, зачем Тим спрятался. Потом эти вопросы прекратились сами собой, и Кон проводил с ним меньше времени, чем в самом начале.  
Тим следил за каждой вылазкой. Как возвращались уже «заслуженные» Титаны, и как все вместе они противостояли врагу. Иногда он «влезал в эфир», воспользовавшись интеркомом, и координировал их действия, помогал сработаться быстрее, разрабатывал действенные планы. Но спасибо, которое ему говорили, было таким сухим, что он всё отчётливее чувствовал себя ненужным.  
А потом с первой апрельской капелью, солнечными лучами и пением птиц, вернулась Роуз.  
Она даже здороваться ни с кем не стала. Просто вошла на кухню, стянула маску и обвела взглядом присутствующих.  
— Где Робин? — спросила она, удивлённо и даже раздражённо слегка. Кона тогда не было, он помогал Кентам на ферме, но зато в Башне был Тим, следящий за комнатами из серверной, и была Кэсси, усиленно пытавшаяся совладать с торрентом и скачать себе «Золотых девочек» (Тим немного помогал, когда она отворачивалась).  
— В серверной, — Кэсси заметно напрягалась в присутствии Роуз всегда, но сейчас она даже вздрогнула. Наверное, потому что Роуз спросила её про Тима.  
— В серверной? — Роуз задумчиво вскинула брови. — А хуле?  
— Не выражайся, пожалуйста, — Кэсси скривилась. — Он сидит недели две уже, — она ссутулилась, ухватилась за пальцы подтянутой к подбородку ноги и уставилась на клавиатуру перед собой. — Это сложно объяснить.  
— А. Вы же предвзятые засранцы, чего ещё от вас ожидать, — Роуз вздохнула, сбросила на стол своё вооружение и часть формы, сходила за протеиновым коктейлем и пошла прямиком в серверную.  
Тим увидел, как она шла по коридору, и не смог сдержать удивлённого восклицания. Она не боялась. Она шла не обречённо, как бывало шёл Кон.  
Она спешила к нему вприпрыжку, напевая что-то себе под нос.  
— Эй, босс, — она открыла дверь не церемонясь, шумно, без стука, разве что не с ноги. Тим не дёрнулся, но развернулся на стуле, выдавив ухмылку:  
— Привет, Роуз.  
— Что за кислая рожа, твой супер-мальчик перестал тебя развлекать? — Роуз ногой подвинула стул на колёсиках и села напротив Тима, потягивая коктейль.  
— У него кризис. Его парень мёртв, а его друзья не одобряют их отношений, — саркастично ответил Тим.  
— Слушай, мой дорогой пидорас-страдалец, — Роуз сощурила свой единственный глаз и подалась вперёд: — Они просто трусливые уёбки.  
— Ещё никто не утешал меня таким огромным количеством мата в одном предложении, — Тим тихо рассмеялся, покачал головой и потёр лоб. — Им просто со мной неуютно.  
— Они просто прикидываются толерантными, а на самом деле зашоренные. И уёбки, — Роуз снова присосалась к бутылочке. — Я же тебя не боюсь. А знаешь почему? Потому что я своим единственным глазом вижу больше, чем принцессы, которые кидаются громкими лозунгами типа «Титаны вместе», — она протянула руку и похлопала Тима по плечу: — Но ты же как был, так и остался прежним боссом, да?  
— Я уже не уверен, — Тим задумчиво почесал кончик носа и только сейчас обратил внимание, что Роуз выдыхает пар, а её голые руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Он тут же поднялся, ища пульт от климатконтроля.  
— Извини, тут… холодно, наверное? Я просто не чувствую…  
— Да-а-а, ты всё такой же, — Роуз хмыкнула, допила свой коктейль и поставила на край стола. — И что же ты тут делаешь целыми днями? Тупишь в экраны?  
— Ты правда хочешь знать? — Тим настроил температуру в комнате, чтобы было теплее, и снова посмотрел на Роуз. С ней вдруг стало проще всего. Даже с Коном у них сейчас были напряжённые отношения, а Роуз смотрела на него искренне и не пыталась поверить в невозможное.  
— Клянусь своими мечами, — Роуз вскинула руку, будто действительно клятву произносила. Тим покачал головой, а потом расстегнул перчатку на правой руке, ловким движением открутил кисть и опустил на пол.  
— Смотри, — он сел на место. Кисть побежала к Роуз, перебирая пальцами как паук лапками. Она вскарабкалась по ноге Разрушительницы на коленку, подпрыгнула, пружиня пальцами, перевернулась в воздухе и показала значок победы.  
— Э… «Семейка Аддамсов»? — Роуз ткнула в кисть пальцем. Кисть тут же поймала её и пожала ладонь.  
— Бэтмен мне пришил новые руки, и они не до конца прижились. И ещё глаз. Я могу достать глаз, забросить куда-нибудь и видеть всё, что попадает в поле его зрения, — Тим почти расслабился, глядя, как Роуз пересаживает его кисть себе на плечо.  
— Потрясно, — Роуз округлила свой единственный глаз. — Мы теперь можем тебе приделать бензопилу на место культи. Ну, как у Эша, — она дождалась, пока не начнёт смеяться Тим, и рассмеялась сама. Тим, правда, сумел выдохнуть:  
— Вообще-то я подумывал о стильном крюке, как у Аквамена. Буду такой же крутой, как и он, — и снова засмеялся. Роуз расхохоталась громче, откинувшись назад и вытирая выступившие слёзы.  
— Никакого крюка, — вдруг оборвал их хохот Кон. Он стоял на пороге, удивлённо вскинув брови. — Клавиатура нежная. И я нежный.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Роуз фыркнула. Кисть Тима спрыгнула с её плеча и побежала обратно, перебирая пальцами. — Он всё равно не отрастит себе такую же шикарную бороду, как морской царёк.  
Кон прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— Ты не видела его в небритябрь. Он с конца первой недели превращается в рекламу «Шоу канадских лесорубов».  
— Что, настолько бородат? — Роуз сощурилась, глядя на Тима.  
— Как стереотипные канадцы в комиксах Кейт Битон, — Кон гордо вскинул голову. Тим потянулся за чашкой у него в руках, обнял её руками и с наслаждением наклонился над ней, разве что носом в горячую жидкость не ткнулся. Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Ты что, — Роуз удивлённо выгнула брови. — Кофе пьёшь? У тебя же желудка нет, вроде?  
— Всё хитрее, — Кон сделал глоток из своей чашки. — Он его нюхает. А когда нанюхается достаточно, чтобы взбодриться — чёрт знает, зачем ему кофе для этого, он же не устаёт — отдаёт кофе мне.  
— Клон-допивайло, — поддразнил его Тим, продолжая принюхиваться к когда-то любимейшему напитку.  
— В любом случае, — Кон чуть повысил голос, переводя тему. — Никаких бензопил и крюков в нашей жизни, договорились?  
— А я думала, у вас зануда он, — Роуз кивнула в сторону Тима и скрестила руки на груди. — Кто-нибудь хочет мне рассказать, почему наш босс сидит в жопе Башни Титанов и чахнет в мерзлоте над клавиатурой как Король-лич?  
— Эм, — Кон замялся. Тим закатил глаза, поймал его за локоть и мягко сжал.  
— Сегодня они собираются смотреть «Убойные каникулы». Займи место поудобнее, я выйду минут на пять, и ты посмотришь на реакцию, — он выдавил улыбку. — Сразу все вопросы отпадут.  
— Или у кого-нибудь отпадут головы, — заметила в ответ Роуз.  
Тим с ней спорить не стал. Он вообще редко рисковал спорить с Роуз.  
К тому же она часто была правее всех.

Вечером в Башне Титанов должен был состояться «вечер воссоединения». Звёзды сложились удачно, и в одно время в одном месте собрались сразу несколько действующих Титанов, обычно обитающих в других штатах или занятых другими делами. По камерам Тим видел, что в общем зале не только Кэсси, Кон, Барт и Роуз, но даже Миа, Хайме и Эйми. Нашла для них время Лорена, на пару часов заглянул Верджил. Солстис. Бистбой и Рейвен.  
Все были там. Но Тима никто не звал.  
Вечер должен был удаться на славу. Кто-то притащил «Элиас». Хайме привёз ещё ящик Текате. Вдоволь насмеявшись, отбив пару копчиков играя в «Твистер», они всё же вернулись к телевизору, запустили фильм и приступили к просмотру, периодически пускаясь в бурные обсуждения происходящего.  
Тим вышел к ним, когда Барт в очередной раз остановил паузу, чтобы обсудить глупость того из героев, что влетел прямо в дробилку.  
— У него в руках что, пилочка для ногтей? — он вскинул руки, случайно уронив бутылку с пивом на Лорену. Та закатила глаза, подняла бутылку и устало вздохнула, но сказать ничего не успела.  
— Это обычный швейцарский перочинный ножик для любителей, — тихо заметил Тим. — Он дорогой, но размером с пилочку для ногтей, — он попытался улыбнуться, но лица смотрящих на него Титанов были безразличны. Вернее, наоборот. Напуганы. Все они, кроме нескольких человек, напряглись, стоило ему подать голос, так что Тим сразу понял, что ему здесь не рады. Это была вечеринка для всех Титанов, собранных когда-то Киборгом и Старфайер.  
Для всех, кроме него.  
— Я просто хотел почту проверить. Мне должен был прийти свежий выпуск «Тайм», — Тим пожал плечами. — Не буду вас смущать.  
И он правда направился в коридор, даже почти дошёл до почтового ящика, когда до него донёсся громкий голос Мии.  
— Знаете, когда я только пришла сюда, я боялась вам говорить, что я ходячий труп, — что-то загрохотало, наверное, она поднялась со своей подушки, отодвинув журнальный столик. — Но вы доказали мне, что вы выше таких предрассудков. И знаете, — её голос стал ближе. Тим торопливо подобрал свой журнал, но пойти обратно не решился, — вы мне все нравились больше, когда были подростками и срать хотели, кто был проституткой и ВИЧ-инфицирован, кто водит шашни с Аресом, а кто клон Лекса Лютора. Уж Тима вы могли бы принять и потеплее, — она вылетела в коридор, раскрасневшаяся и будто озадаченная собственной обиженной эмоциональностью. Тим успел перехватить её в середине коридора и улыбнуться:  
— Спасибо. Останься, пожалуйста. Я уже привык, — он похлопал её по плечу, развернул и повёл по коридору. В гробовой тишине он усадил её на место в общей комнате, и так же молча направился к себе.  
Он успел дойти до коридора, ведущего к лифтам, прежде чем его окликнул Барт:  
— Эм, Роб, — он метнулся к нему и подёргал за плечо. — Роуз сказала, ты можешь руки откручивать, и они бегают как Вещь. Это правда?  
Тим цокнул языком, чувствуя неловкость, но кивнул:  
— Да, вроде того, — и решил не объяснять, как так вышло.  
— Слушай, я загнал пульт от блю-рея под диван. Не поднимать же всех. Сможешь достать?  
— Без проблем, — Тим пожал плечами, открутил левую кисть и бросил её на пол. Та мягко приземлилась на пальцы и побежала к дивану, нырнула под него и закопошилась. Тим нащупал нужное, кисть вытолкала пульт из-под дивана и побежала обратно, вскарабкалась по джинсам до ремня, откуда Тим её и снял, чтобы вернуть на место.  
— Сделано.  
Барт восхищённо округлил глаза:  
— Круто, — он снова похлопал Тима по плечу. — А ещё можешь так? Ну, типа, достать что-нибудь?  
— Барт, — окликнула его Кэсси. — Это грубо.  
— Нет, принцесса, грубо — это как вы делали вид, что он тут не очень-то желанный гость, — заметила Роуз. — Особенно ты хороша.  
— Заткни свой поганый рот, Роуз, — вспылила Кэсси. Роуз в ответ только многозначительно засмеялась. В их перепалку встрял Хайме:  
— Каждый раз приезжаю и думаю: когда эти двое наконец-то снимут комнату и решат все свои проблемы? — он приложил ко лбу бутылку Текате, будто пытаясь охладить пыл.  
— Вот веришь или не веришь, жучок, я пыталась. А она всё телится. Пересчитала мной всю мебель в комнате, спасибо хоть из окна не выбросила, — Роуз даже рукой махнула.  
В комнате снова воцарилась неловкая тишина. Было слышно, как у Тим скрипят суставы, когда они с Бартом подходят к свободным подушкам (Кон, правда, уже пересадил подальше от себя Верджила и хлопал по месту рядом с собой).  
Роуз шумно вздохнула и повернулась к Кону:  
— Серьёзно, — она вскинула брови. — Что ты сделал, что тебе дали оба из тех людей, в которых я втрескивалась? Почему с тобой они не морозятся?  
Кон застыл и за пару секунд сменил цвет лица несколько раз, от бледно серого до бордового.  
— Я не лез к ним голым в койку, Роуз. Я вообще не понимаю, откуда у тебя эта привычка.  
— Мой отец Десстроук! — парировала Роуз. Кэсси тихо прокашлялась, то ли пытаясь намекнуть на своё присутствие в комнате, то ли обозначая наличие доброй трети Титанов в штабе.  
— Кстати да, — поддержал Роуз Тим. Он повернулся и посмотрел на Кэсси: — Ты бы видела, как он пытался развести Найтвинга…  
— Ты знал! — Роуз ткнула его пальцем в грудь.  
— Конечно я знал, — Тим пожал плечами. — Плохиши, знаешь ли, вечно пытаются яйца подкатывать к бывшим Робинам. Без обид, Роуз, — он хмыкнул. Роуз пожала плечами:  
— На правду не обижаются.  
Тим притих, когда Кон по-хозяйски обнял его за плечо и скорчил суровую недовольную рожу, явно вспомнив постоянные попытки Ра'с аль Гула увести у него парня.  
Все опять затихли, только Барт похрустывал попкорном, и было слышно, как Лорена шёпотом называет всех подряд идиотами.  
― Ну, — вдруг сказала Миа, подхватила с пола пульт и улыбнулась: — Вот это уже гораздо больше похоже на то, какими должны быть Титаны.


	6. Принятие

С наступлением лета Тим стал покидать Башню ещё реже. Даже домой, в Готэм, он уезжал очень редко, только на какие-то профилактические процедуры. Брюс, конечно, огорчился такому развитию событий, но не мог не заметить, что Тиму стало легче переносить своё состояние с тех пор, как он начал проводить с Титанами столько времени.  
А лето выдалось жарким. Тим стал почти параноидально бояться выходить днём на улицу лишний раз — он не знал, как поведёт себя его мёртвое тело, и не начнёт ли он, ко всему прочему, разлагаться.  
На День независимости у них уже были планы. Титаны собирались вдоволь нагуляться, может, даже позагорать немного, или завалиться в какой-то бар. Тим, всё ещё неуверенный в собственной способности переносить любые условия, должен был остаться в Башне. Он собирался починить или усовершенствовать всё то, до чего раньше у него не доходили руки.  
Но всё пошло наперекосяк с самого утра.  
Кто именно подложил в Башню Титанов взрывное устройство, думать было некогда. Как и некогда было выяснять, когда это произошло. Просто на общий компьютер поступило предупреждение о заложенной в Башне бомбе, и с этой минуты Титанов заботило только одно: им нужно было её найти.  
Тим перенастроил старые сканеры, раздал всем, у кого не было рентгеновского и инфра-красного зрения, и даже сам за такой взялся. Он осматривал подвал, и он же нашёл там бомбу.  
— Я её нашёл, — он сел прямо перед ней, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Приподнял крышку, рассматривая проводки, потом поднялся и сходил за чемоданчиком с инструментами.  
— Отлично. Она сильно большая? — отозвался Кон. — Помощь нужна?  
Тим принялся перебирать проводки пальцами, пытаясь найти клавиатуру или что-то подобное. Чем рисковать по киношному, до упора решая, провод какого цвета резать, не лучше ли понять, как бомба запрограммирована?  
— Достаточно, чтобы подпортить Башне основание, — ответил Кону Тим. — Вы бы подождали меня на улице, на случай, если я не смогу её обезвредить. И вам откапываться будет легче, и здание, в случае чего, сможете подхватить.  
— Интересный план, — задумчиво протянула в его ухе Кэсси. — А что нам с тобой делать?  
— Боли я не почувствую. Ну, разлечусь на несколько частей. Поищете их среди обломков, сошьёте заново. Я буду свистеть, чтобы голову найти было попроще, — спокойно пояснил Тим. — А теперь не мешайте мне. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы никаких обломков не было.  
— Попридержи коней, ковбой, — перебила его Роуз. — У тебя же руки откручиваются, и ещё ты говорил, что ты можешь глаз вытаскивать?  
— Допустим. Но, знаешь ли, не очень удобно орудовать кистями без опоры, — проворчал Тим.  
— Знаешь ли, всё твоё тело может обгореть, причём так, что даже Бэтмен не сможет его собрать обратно, — возразила ему Роуз. — Так что откручивай кисти, вытаскивай глаз, а все остальные свои части тела тащи к закрытому саду. Я тебе одолжу повязку, так уж и быть, — она тут же отключилась, будто не собиралась слушать его возражения. Да и остальные Титаны решили сохранять гробовое молчание, разве что Кон тихо добавил:  
— Если ты к её совету не прислушаешься, то я сам к тебе спущусь и заберу оттуда, понял?  
Так что Тиму пришлось со вздохом доставать свой чужой глаз из глазницы, а потом быстро отцеплять с тихим щелчком руки. Придерживая глаз, руки закопошились в проводах, и, отыскав клавиатуру, принялись перебирать клавиши.  
Он выбрался из подвала, поднялся наверх, где его уже ждал Кон, который порывался подхватить Тима на руки, за что получил культёй по затылку. Мёртвый Робин скрестил руки на груди, спрятав обрубки под рубашку, прищурил пустую глазницу и пошёл к выходу закрытого садика. Там их встретила Роуз, ловко набросившая ему на лицо какую-то из своих старых повязок.  
— Почему Бэтмен не прикупит тебе пару крутых протезов? — Барт носился туда-сюда, но то и дело останавливался рядом с Тимом и заглядывал ему в глаза. — Он же наверняка может себе это позволить.  
— А зачем? — Тим удивлённо моргнул.  
— Ну, например, сейчас ты мог бы нацепить протезы, пока руки обезвреживают бомбу, — Барт пожал плечами.  
— Это сложно объяснить, но протезы не приживутся. Мы пробовали, — Тим мотнул головой.  
— А, — спидстер застыл, задумчиво задрав голову. — Нервные окончания мёртвые, наверное?  
— Барт, — одёрнул его Кон. — Поосторожнее давай, а?  
— Всё нормально, — Тим повёл плечами и зашагал вперёд увереннее.

Они расположились возле раскидистого дерева, чтобы Тим мог спрятаться в тени, пока остальные Титаны стелили покрывало на траве, на самом солнцепёке. Барт сбегал в ближайший магазин для хипстерски настроенной молодёжи и притащил оттуда несколько корзин для пикника. Кон, правда, всё равно пристроился плечом к плечу с Тимом, рассказывая что-то отвлечённое о близящемся времени сбора урожая, и о том, что ему стоит как-нибудь взять Тима с собой в Смоллвиль, развеяться.  
Тим только согласно кивал, на самом деле сосредоточившись на том, что видел его второй глаз (или, вернее, глаз Брюса?) и делали руки. Бомба оказалась совсем простой, но Тим всё равно не мог себе позволить отнестись к ней равнодушно.  
— Весь в работе, как всегда, — вдруг сказал Кон, обречённо вздохнул и покачал головой. — Даже смерть тебя не изменила.  
— Отнюдь, — Тим толкнул его плечом, немного наклонился и ткнулся макушкой Кону в висок. — Теперь у меня руки откручиваются, я могу и простенькие бомбы удалённо обезвреживать, — он тихо рассмеялся.  
— Нет, это всё тот же ты, — Кон приобнял его за плечи и притих. Притих и Тим. Он уже заканчивал, а когда закончил, решил повременить и не говорить об этом сразу. Дождался, пока Кон не поднялся, чтобы сходить за сэндвичем и газировкой, и тоже встал.  
— Я там закончил, — он поёжился, прижимая к себе обрубки. — Но вы пока развлекайтесь. Я схожу на руками и глазом, попробую выяснить, кто бомбу подложил, ладно? — он прикусил губу и улыбнулся, когда Кон понимающе кивнул, и тут же поспешил обратно в башню. Его руки уже бежали к нему, карабкаясь по лестнице, перебирая пальцами и подпрыгивая, пересекая коридоры. Тим миновал общую комнату, полностью сосредоточившись на встрече своих рук с остальным телом, и расслабился только когда одна из кистей, щёлкнув, встала на место. Вторую он подхватил, посадил себе на плечо, забрал у неё глаз и вставил в пустую глазницу, сняв повязку Роуз и осторожно спрятав её в карман.  
Потом Тим развернулся на пятках, снимая оставшуюся кисть с плеча. Чем меньше внимания он уделял своим отдельно живущим частям тела, тем меньше он отвлекался. И сейчас, собираясь прикрутить на место оторванную руку, Тим чувствовал, что в общей комнате кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто, наверняка, был ответственен за подложенную бомбу.  
Тим про себя ругнулся. За время проживания в Башне Титанов он расслабился. Размяк. Перестал постоянно быть начеку. Брюс бы устроил ему знатную трёпку, если бы узнал.  
Но когда Тим обернулся, то понял, что в комнате не просто кто-то был. Этот кто-то даже не пытался спрятаться. И этим кем-то был Ра'с аль Гул.  
— Эй, — Тим выдавил улыбку. — Привет, Ра'с. И давно ты сюда ходишь как к себе домой? — он помахал оторванной рукой. Оторванная рука помахала Ра'су пальцами. Ра'с не сводил с неё взгляд и, кажется, побледнел. А через пару мгновений он, совершенно неожиданно для Тима, кучей осел на пол, кажется, лишившись чувств.  
Тим обречённо вздохнул. Покачал головой, прикрутил, наконец, руку. И пошёл за водой, чтобы привести лидера Лиги теней в сознание.

— Что всё это значит, юный детектив? — придя в себя, устроившись поудобнее на диване и выпив три стакана холодной воды, Ра'с наконец-то начал задавать вопросы.  
— Что именно? Мой вопрос? То, что ты оказался здесь? — Тим сидел в кресле, опираясь локтями о коленки и устало рассматривая старика.  
— Что у тебя руки не прикреплены, — Ра'с постепенно вспоминал о своём положении в обществе, и обретал вид всё более и более суровый. На Тима она сейчас смотрел снисходительно.  
— У меня ещё и глаз выпадает, — спокойно сказал Тим. Ра'с прокашлялся и хладнокровно добавил:  
— Это я тоже заметил, — старик поджал губы. — Но это ничего не объясняет, скорее наоборот.  
Тим сделал глубокий вдох, повёл плечами и облизнул губы.  
— Если кратко, — он выдержал паузу. — Я умер. Меня убили, — он сам уже научился говорить об этом бесстрастно, спокойно, будто бы даже не о себе. — Бэтмен нашёл меня, собрал заново… поэтому у меня руки отстёгиваются — они не мои, — Тим снова покрутил руками. — И глаз выпадает. Это глаз Брюса. В общем, он собрал меня заново, а потом вытащил меня в море, и меня ударило молнией. И он вернул меня, — он пожал плечами. — Я не до конца понял, как это работает. Но…  
— Ты весь в пятнах, — перебил его Ра'с.  
— Меня бросили на морозе, и Бэтмену пришлось заменить куски кожи, там, где было обморожение. В общем, теперь я почти как ты. Только мёртвый. Без внутренних органов. И в Ямах Лазаря не купаюсь.  
— Лучше бы купался, — холодно заметил Ра'с.  
— Нет, этот метод съёма здесь не прокатит, — Тим мотнул головой. — Теперь твоя очередь. Зачем ты здесь?  
— Юный детектив, ты не показывался несколько месяцев. Не отвечал на сообщения. Бэтмен тем более. Вся твоя семья ведёт себя так, будто ничего не случилось, но тебя нигде не было. Я решил, что ты сам мог бы настоять на подобном — если бы тебе понадобилось спрятаться, — он прокашлялся. — Спрашивать детектива было бессмысленно. И я подумал, что нужно спросить у тех, кого ты называешь друзьями. Титанов.  
— Не лучшая идея — подкладывать им бомбу и заявляться в саму Башню, если ты рассчитывал справиться о моём здоровье. Они бы тебя вежливо выпроводили пинками, даже не выслушивая особо, — Тим покачал головой, а потом осёкся. — Хотя бомба уж больно простая для тебя, наверное, это кто-то другой её подложил.  
— Ты же знаешь, юный детектив, что это не мои методы. Я бы не только не стал устанавливать бомбу, я бы не явился сюда без поддержки. Тени всегда следуют за мной, ты не забыл, юный детектив? — Ра'с поднялся, подошёл к нему и вдруг бесцеремонно задрал футболку, рассматривая впалый живот. — Он и правда тебя вскрыл?  
— Разложил всё по контейнерам в надежде, что сможет вернуть мне полноценную жизнь, — Тим впервые за это время занервничал. Дёрнулся, оттолкнул руки Ра'са и замолчал.  
— И? — Ра'с выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди и строго глядя на Тима, будто он был нашкодившим ребёнком.  
— Франкенштейн не смог ему помочь, — Тим развёл руками.  
— Он мог бы обратиться ко мне, — старик презрительно выгнул бровь.  
— Один Джейсон Тодд у него уже есть. Думаю, он просто побоялся, что у него появится второй.  
— Детектив, похоже, теряет свой драгоценный рассудок. Каждая новая его выходка всё хлеще. Мало того, что мой внук пролежал в ящике полгода, а потом ещё два месяца к кровати был привязан. Детектив снова и снова отказывается от простых методов в пользу мучительно-уродливых.  
Тим развёл руками и покачал головой. Он не знал, что ответить. Существование сейчас и правда было больше похоже на мучение. Любимый человек не обнимал его по ночам, он не мог сражаться с друзьями плечом к плечу, сводный брат ненавидел ещё сильнее, чем раньше. Но он мирился с этим, мирился с того момента, как понял, насколько важным для Брюса было спасти его, вернуть из мира мёртвых в мир живых. Тим носил в глазнице глаз самого Бэтмена, и именно это напоминало ему о том, почему на самом деле он должен остаться.  
— Я понял, — наконец произнёс Ра'с. Он был мудр и проницателен, этому не мешало даже его периодическое безумие.  
— Что именно? — Тим сощурился.  
— Единственная причина, по которой ты согласен на такое существование — неспособность детектива отпустить тебя, — старик покачал головой и развернулся. — Значит, нам с ним нужно поговорить.  
— Не убейте друг друга только. Иначе вы оба узнаете, что такое «мучительно-уродливые методы» на себе, — Тим закатил глаза, снова обречённо вздохнул и отвернулся, опуская веки. Он знал, что Ра'с прощаться не станет, и дал ему лишнюю возможность незаметно исчезнуть. Они с Брюсом были похожи намного больше, чем им обоим того бы хотелось.  
Когда он открыл глаза, Ра'са и правда уже не было. Зато вернулись Титаны, о чём-то переговариваясь и на ходу складывая покрывала. Тим прикинул, что по плану они сейчас должны были собраться у телевизора и посмотреть что-то патриотичное настолько, что сводит зубы, и подготовиться к вечернему фейерверку. Он неловко поднялся с кресла, в котором сидел, подался Кону навстречу и увернулся, как всегда, когда клон попытался поцеловать его в щёку. Тим сам не смог удержаться от недовольного вздоха.  
— Всё в порядке? — Кон нахмурился, сунул Барту в руки пустую корзинку и наклонился к Тиму поближе, понизив голос.  
— Ничего особенного, — Тим шептать не стал. — Ра'с аль Гул заглядывал на огонёк. Спрашивал, как у меня дела, — он виновато пожал плечами. — Странно немного.  
— Нужно бы пересмотреть нашу систему безопасности, — Кэсси собрала все покрывала в стопку и посмотрела на Тима исподлобья. — А то у нас тут проходной двор. А что с бомбой? Тоже Ра'с?  
— Нет, слишком просто для него. И пóшло, — Тим мотнул головой. — Погрелись на солнышке?  
— Угу, — буркнула в ответ Кэсси и неловко улыбнулась. Правда, улыбка эта сейчас была не такой нервной, как раньше.  
И уже хотя бы одно это радовало.  
— Ты выяснишь, кто бомбу подложил? — спросила она.  
Тим пожал плечами, будто это было само собой разумеющимся, и спрашивать об этом ей даже не стоило.  
— Конечно. Зачем-то же я здесь сижу.

Ночью Тим не сразу заставил организм отключиться. Он лежал, прислушиваясь к дыханию Кона, к шорохам одеяла и простыней. Смотрел на него, рассматривал его лицо в темноте. А когда Кон отвернулся, отняв руки, замёрзнув, стал смотреть уже на его затылок. Смотреть и сожалеть. Скучать.  
Он провёл весь вечер наедине с собой, слушая грохот за окном. Небо озаряли разные цвета, рисунки, искры света. Его друзья были там, в самой гуще событий, смотрели на празднование важнейшего события в истории страны, а он торчал в тёмной комнате, перед мигающими экранами. В той комнате, в которой только он и мог находиться, потому что больше не чувствовал холода.  
Ра'с напомнил ему, как он несчастен на самом деле. Пусть сейчас его и приняли, позволили вернуться к друзьям. Он перестал быть обузой для Кона. Он перестал пугать до мурашек Кэсси.  
И всё равно он существовал, а не жил. И даже не знал, сколько всё это продлится. Как долго действует это погодное заклинание? Сколько ещё он будет вынужден жить именно так?  
Прежде чем Тим заснул, на его коммуникатор пришло сообщение. Тим отвернулся от Кона, уставившись на тумбочку, потянулся к коммуникатору и поднёс его к глазам.  
«Есть кое-какие соображения, — написал ему Брюс. — Нам нужно это обсудить. Тебе пора вернуться домой».  
Тим не стал отвечать. Он только вздохнул, потёр устало лоб и сунул коммуникатор под подушку. Обнял подушку руками, ткнувшись в неё лицом, и закрыл глаза. Сейчас ему не надо было — на самом деле — дышать, так что он мог лежать так сколько угодно. Он, правда, всё равно решил отключиться.  
Он примет решение утром.  
Вернее, соберётся, чтобы ненадолго вернуться домой. В угнетающий особняк Уэйнов.


	7. И немного после

Тим приехал рано утром. Сам. Его не принёс Супербой, не привезли на мотоцикле, не телепортировали. Он приехал на ночном автобусе, наверное, выехав ещё засветло, и позвонил прямо в дверь, когда миновал ворота особняка Уэйнов.  
Брюс ждал его и почти не удивился, когда Тим вошёл в столовую в очередной фланелевой рубашке, в потёртых джинсах, в толстовке с капюшоном и бейсболке. Сейчас он был похож на пытавшуюся избежать папарацци супер-звезду больше, чем на Тима Дрейка, которого знал Брюс. Он не был таким скрытным даже когда его косточки перемывали все таблоиды Готэма.  
— Привет, — Брюс видел, каким Тим выглядел усталым, хотя усталым быть никак не мог. Что-то другое его мучило.  
— Привет, — Тим сел напротив него, снял огромные солнечные очки, капюшон, бейсболку, шарф. И посмотрел на Брюса разноцветными глазами. — Ты хотел поговорить.  
Брюс не успел ему ответить. Альфред вошёл без стука. Он принёс им по чашке кофе — огромных, хотя так он делал очень редко. Старик был приверженцем старой школы и маленьких изящных чашечек с эспрессо вместо огромных «вёдер» американо.  
Тим тут же ткнулся в свою чашку носом. Непонятно, как он вообще чувствовал запах, но, похоже, кофе был одной из вещей, доставлявших ему удовольствие.  
Брюс свой пил неторопливо. Медленно. Смакуя жидкое пробуждение.  
— Я так понимаю, вы с Ра'сом всё-таки нашли общий язык? — Тим моргнул. — И даже не подрались? Чудеса, — он ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Ещё немного и станете совсем цивилизованными, я вами горжусь.  
Брюс позволил себе тихо фыркнуть.  
— Ну. Когда он заявился к нам на порог, я был готов ему пересчитать рёбра и зубы, — он снова пригубил кофе. — Но потом он рассказал мне, почему пришёл, и я понял, что всё это время ответ был у меня под носом, мне захотелось его в эти самые зубы расцеловать.  
— Ох, — Тим глянул на него и снова склонился над чашкой.  
— Я его и расцеловал. В щёки, правда.  
— Слишком много потрясений для шестисотлетнего пенсионера, тебе не кажется? Ты же не собираешься кинуть меня в Ямы?  
— Я ещё не настолько рехнулся, — Брюс покачал головой в ответ. — Но нам придётся воспользоваться водой из Ям Лазаря, этого я скрывать не буду.  
Тим нервно моргнул, будто оценивая риск, хотя не мог ещё толком знать, что ему собирался предложить Брюс. Под его взглядом Брюсу стало неуютно, словно на плечи навалилась тяжесть, а когда Тим облизнул губы — которые и пересохнуть-то не могли! — и кивнул, Брюсу стало ещё тяжелее.  
— Рассказывай.  
Брюс сделал ещё глоток кофе, сделал вдох поглубже и заставил себя заговорить:  
— Мы хотим смешать кровь и воду из Ям Лазаря. Вернуть все органы и начать переливание. Это должно помочь восстановить потерянные связи, запустить сердце, — он постучал ногтями по чашке, снова вздохнул и продолжил: — Конечно, пока это теория. Я начну с мышей, пока не станет ясно, работает ли она. Риск, безусловно, есть. И я не могу заставлять тебя на него идти.  
Тим ответил не сразу. Он задумчиво посмотрел в чашку, снова наклонился к ней, повёл носом. Отрешённо. Будто слова Брюса его не касались.  
А потом он вскинул голову, выпрямился и начал выговаривать слова, осторожно, как лет десять назад, когда они только познакомились:  
— Есть определённые плюсы в том, что мне больше не нужно спать и есть. Что у меня руки отстёгиваются, и я могу возиться с компьютером, сидя в соседней комнате. Чёрт знает, сколько я проживу, но я подозреваю, что переживу вас всех. Но я устал сидеть взаперти. И устал от неспособности чувствовать вкусы. И ещё я чертовски соскучился по сексу. А Кон меня сейчас даже не обнимает, потому что ему _холодно_. Так что я, пожалуй, рискну.  
Брюс осознал последнюю реплику своего приёмного сына и тут же закашлялся, с трудом вспомнив, что Тиму уже давно не тринадцать. Он начал стучать по груди кулаком, пытаясь отдышаться, и краем глаза заметил, как Тим поднялся.  
— Вам хватит двух недель на все испытания? — спросил он. Брюс прикинул время и кивнул, всё ещё покашливая. — Отлично. Я пока здесь поживу, вдруг понадоблюсь, — он рассеянно улыбнулся, собрал свои вещи и неторопливо направился в коридор, напоследок тихо скрипнув дверью.  
Брюс пригубил кофе ещё раз, тщательно обдумывая услышанное, снова и снова, и не зная, может ли он с этим смириться. А Кларк? Кларк знает, что его клон… Сколько Супербою вообще лет? Это точно законно?  
Он почти успел себя накрутить, когда беззвучно открылась дверь в углу, ведущая на кухню, и оттуда показался Джейсон, сонно жующий булочку.  
— Привет, Брюс, — зевнул он и зашагал в сторону коридора, к той же двери, за которой скрылся Тим. Потом остановился, смерил Брюса взглядом и услужливо (можно было расслышать в его голосе ехидство) спросил: — Что это ты сидишь в просрации?  
— Я придумал, как вернуть Тима к нормальной жизни, но это опасно и наверняка болезненно.  
— И? Он не согласился, что ли? — Джейсон вскинул правую бровь. — Не верю.  
— Он сказал, что ему не хватает секса, и что Кон не обнимает его из-за того, что он холодный. И поэтому он согласен, — Брюс моргнул, машинально прихлебнул холодного кофе и замер, обдумывая теперь уже собственные слова.  
— А, — Джейсон рассмеялся и покачал головой: — Так они же как кролики последние года четыре. Вот как Тим тебя вернул, они где-то через месяц-два сошлись, — он пожал плечами. — Тиму всё интересно было, какое у тебя будет лицо, если тебе сказать. Видимо, узнал, — Джейсон подбросил в руке булочку, поймал её, надкусил ещё раз и продолжил свой путь.  
Брюс с места не сдвинулся.

Работы было много. Даже слишком. Но Брюс не боялся её, он боялся неудачи..  
Они начали с поиска будущего донора крови, хотя поиском это было сложно назвать. Лучше всех подходили Брюс и Дэмиан, но когда Робин предложил Тиму свою помощь, тот лишь отказался. Так что донором должен был стать Брюс, и на протяжении двух недель у него собирали кровь.  
Они экспериментировали на мышах. Учились оживлять их. Учились приращивать лапки, заживлять нанесённые уже после смерти травмы. Всё их время занимали попытки изучить действие смеси из крови и воды из Ям Лазаря. И главный вывод, к которому тогда пришёл Брюс был очень простым: оживление было болезненным, но возможным. Долгим. Мучительным.  
Но после этого Тим снова стал бы прежним.

День воскрешения должен был начаться рано. Нужно было собрать Тима заново — вскрыть его, сложить внутренние органы, каждый на своё место, наметить их связи, и снова сшить его грудную клетку. Пока это было просто, потому что Тим ничего не чувствовал. Он помогал, как мог, напоминал, где ещё нужно поработать ниткой, сам прошил себе снова руки, теперь уже накрепко, чтобы после снятия швов они точно не отвалились.  
Только когда они разобрались с этим, можно было переходить к следующему этапу.  
Брюс привязал его к кушетке крепко, широкими ремнями, чтобы как больно бы ни было, Тим не мог вырваться. В рот ему сунули кусок жгута, чтобы он не откусил себе случайно язык, а после наконец ввели в вены катетеры и начали переливание крови.  
Брюс сидел рядом. Держал Тима за руку ещё до того, как тело его приёмного сына начало сводить в болезненных судорогах.  
День им предстоял очень, очень долгий.

***  
Кон проснулся ещё до рассвета. Не потому что так было нужно, и не потому что он собирался куда-то. Он проснулся, потому что услышал, как Тим бьётся в припадке, как хрустят его кости, когда он пытается вырваться, и как он рычит, невнятно и сдавленно, но ощутимо. С тех пор, как Кон не услышал, что Тима убили, он слушал его постоянно, всё время искал его среди фонового шума чужих голосов. Это было сложно, вообще-то, потому что у Тима больше не билось сердце. Так что Кон постоянно пытался выцепить его голос, особенно сейчас, когда Тим вернулся в Готэм, чтобы разобраться с какой-то теорией оживления, придуманной Бэтменом. И теперь Кон не мог постоянно за ним присматривать. Он мог только прислушиваться.  
А сейчас Тим почти кричал.  
Кон оделся так быстро, как только мог, и вылетел через окно, направляясь в Готэм. Он спешил на звук мучительных стонов, доносившийся из такого далёкого, казалось бы, города, и надеялся, что успеет.  
Невнятные крики привели его в огромный особняк. Кон уже знал, что Тим живёт в поместье Уэйнов, но никогда не стремился наведаться туда в гости, так что сейчас он стоял на этом крыльце впервые.  
Он ворвался в дом, даже не пытаясь постучаться. Остановился у лестницы, прислушиваясь. Сейчас крик был почти невыносимым. Душераздирающим.  
— Ого, — с лестницы спускался один из братьев Тима, Джейсон, кажется. Он едва заметно морщился, будто тоже слышал и точно так же мучился. — Ты зачем здесь?  
— Тим, — коротко отозвался Кон. Он наконец определил, откуда слышны крики, и снова пошёл на звук. — Ему плохо.  
— Стой-стой, — Джейсон бросился ему наперерез. Кон зарычал, собираясь его оттолкнуть, но старший брат Тима только нахмурился, совсем как Тим иногда, и сунул руку в карман. — Стой, или я криптонит расчехлю. Не думаю, что ты будешь в восторге от него, — он упёрся рукой Кону в грудь. — Так что успокойся сейчас же. И я тебе всё объясню.  
Клон дёрнулся было ещё раз, но Джейсон тут же покачал головой.  
Крики Тима, хруст суставов сводили его с ума. Но Джейсон, похоже, мог объяснить ему, что происходит.

Джейсон рассказал ему всё.  
— Не знаю, сколько это ещё продлится, — он поёжился, поставив перед Коном чашку с кофе. Они сидели на кухне, потому что здесь крики якобы слышались хуже всего. — Он кричит всё утро. В пещере звукоизоляция. Но мы всё равно всё слышим. Дик увёл Дэмиана, Стеф хотела остаться, но Тим сказал Касс, чтобы забрала её. Альфред там, внизу. С ними, — Джейсон покачал головой. — Сейчас, похоже, можно только ждать.  
Кон ненавидел ждать. Ожидание всегда казалось ему чем-то ужасным, и даже, казалось бы, обретя внешнее равновесие, он по-прежнему с трудом заставлял себя вынужденно бездействовать.  
Тим вскрикнул чуть громче. Кон дёрнулся, но тут же обмяк, устало и обречённо. Джейсон это будто бы заметил. Он протянул к нему руку и похлопал по плечу, и сказал, чуть понизив голос:  
— Он пошёл на это, потому что эта боль несравнима с тем, что он испытывал с тех пор, как Брюс его оживил, — он отстранился. — Ты же не думаешь, что он бы пошёл на это, если бы не был в отчаянии? — Джейсон покачал головой. — Хочешь расскажу, как я впервые увидел его мёртвым? Таким?  
Кон повёл плечами, как иногда делал Тим, и согласно промычал.  
— Я приехал в Бэтпещеру и увидел, как он лежит на койке в медотсеке, одна рука на месте, другая валяется в ванночке, и сам бледный как труп. И не дышит. Я кирпичей отложил, пока до Бэтса дошёл, чтобы спросить, что случилось. Высказал ему все свои соболезнования и претензии, что он подменыша моего не уберёг, да ещё и тело его бросил так в медотсеке. И где-то на середине моей гневной тирады в комнату вошёл Тим, уткнувшись в чашку. Брюс с ним заговорил очень буднично, будто только что от меня не соболезнования выслушивал. Типа, ты поспал, швы не гниют, всё в порядке, — Джейсон тихо хмыкнул. — Тим заметил, что я подавлен, извинился перед Брюсом и увёл меня на эту же кухню. И всё мне рассказал. Как его убили, и как Брюс его нашёл, как собрал заново и оживил, — он вздохнул, потом снова слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой, будто самому себе поражаясь. — Тим спросил, всё ли в порядке. А я ему ответил, что не важно, как я, хорошо, что он хотя бы жив.  
Он замолк, глядя на Кона, наверное, дожидаясь его реакции. Кон сощурился и отвёл взгляд, не понимая, что особенного в этих словах.  
— А потом я извинился, — Джейсон сцепил руки в замок. — Извинился, потому что не знал, можно ли говорить о нём «жив», и стоит ли мне быть деликатным, или ему нормально, когда за словами не следят, или… — он покачал головой. — И Тим меня _обнял_. И поблагодарил, — Джейсон посмотрел Кону в глаза и, вдруг, перевёл тему: — Ещё кофе будешь?  
Кон кивнул. Он смотрел на Джейсона, и только когда тот отвернулся, занявшись кофеваркой, Кон понял, что на самом деле ему пытались донести.  
Никто не интересовался тем, каково самому Тиму. Что он чувствует, когда любимый человек ходит к нему на встречи как на казнь? Когда друзья — лучшие друзья — отворачиваются от него? Никто ни разу не спросил его о том, хотел ли он вообще возвращаться к жизни. Нравится ли ему самому такое существование.  
Все относились к нему как к проблеме, или как к условию. Как к детали. И никто не видел в нём Тима.  
Кону не было так стыдно, даже когда Роуз и Миа взывали к разуму Титанов.  
И это было совершенно закономерно.

Они просидели на кухне весь день и всю ночь. Иногда молча, вслушиваясь в крики из пещеры, иногда пытаясь говорить на какие-то отвлечённые темы. Разговоры, впрочем, не клеились. Под утро Кон задремал, но с первыми лучами солнца он вдруг понял, что больше не слышит стонов. Не слышит хруста. Шорохов. Возни. Он подскочил, а следом за ним подскочил и Джейсон. Они переглянулись, и тут же сорвались с места, оба. Джейсон показывал дорогу, а Кон спешил за ним. Тишина пугала не меньше, чем крики.  
Может, даже больше.  
Бэт-пещера оказалась огромной. Кон успел заметить гигантский пенни и чучело динозавра, но Джейсон уже подталкивал его в нужном направлении. Кон ворвался в медотсек.  
Бэтмен — Брюс Уэйн — сидел на табурете рядом с койкой, на которой лежал Тим. Он выглядел измотанным, невероятно уставшим, но стоило клону показаться на пороге, как он уставился на него и не сводил тяжёлого взгляда ни на секунду. Кажется, он даже не моргал.  
Кон не стал дожидаться вопросов, не стал ничего объяснять. Его мир сузился до бледного лица Тима, до приоткрытых разноцветных глаз.  
— Эй, — едва-едва слышно, одними губами выдохнул Тим.  
— Эй, — отозвался Кон. Он видел, краем глаза, как старик-дворецкий расстёгивает ремни, освобождая Тима от пут, как перепроверяет что-то, берёт какие-то анализы и снимает показания с приборов, и заставил себя обратиться уже к нему.  
— С ним всё в порядке? — спросил он. Перевёл взгляд на старика. Тот выпрямился, вытер пот со лба и выдохнул:  
— Вероятно. Но нужно время, чтобы понять. Нужно будет перенести его в его комнату, думаю, там он лучше выспится, чем в кровати, на которой провёл в мучениях почти сутки, — старик выдавил улыбку. — Вы сможете его отнести, мистер Кент? Это второй этаж, правый коридор. Вторая дверь. Там ещё над дверью висит старая шапка охотника на оленей, — он отошёл в сторону. — Его нужно будет уложить спать и посидеть с ним, чтобы он не дёргался лишний раз. На случай, если… какие-то швы не выдержат. Вы понимаете.  
Кон благодарно кивнул. Бэтмен всё ещё смотрел на него таким тяжёлым взглядом, будто его зрение было настоящим криптонитом. Джейсон шептал что-то Тиму на ухо. А потом они расступились, или отвернулись, и Кон взял Тима на руки, в этой его мятой больничной пижаме, вместе с сухим шуршащим одеялом, прижал к себе и понёс наверх.  
Тим дышал тихо, почти неслышно, но теперь точно ― дышал. Кон даже слышал, как бьётся его сердце.  
— Прости, — он прижал Тима к себе чуть крепче, когда выходил из потайного коридора. — Прости, я жопа. Совсем не думал о том, каково тебе, — он остановился, переводя дыхание, и снова заставил себя сдвинуться с места, только когда Тим вдруг улыбнулся, едва различимо, и обвил своим мизинцем его, словно примирялся со всем, что было. Кон всё равно чувствовал себя виноватым, но ему стало немного легче.  
Тим заснул ещё до того, как Кон донёс его до его комнаты. Дыхание его становилось всё глубже и слышнее, и клон почти ликовал. Он уложил его в кровать, тщательно укутав в найденное там покрывало, сложил его руки на животе и накрыл своими.  
Он ненавидел ждать. Ожидание было невыносимым. Он прождал целые сутки, выслушивая крики и скрипы.  
Но теперь он готов был ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Ждать, пока Тим проснётся.  
Сейчас он ждал, наслаждаясь. Потому что чувствовал его тепло. Слышал, как бьётся его сердце. И видел, как его грудь поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.

Тим был жив.  
Теперь на самом деле.


End file.
